Nucleophosmin (NPM) is a highly conserved phosphoprotein mainly located in nucleoli, and shuttles between the nucleoli and cytoplasm during the cell cycle. It has been implicated in regulation of ribosome biogenesis, centrosome duplication, genome stability and apoptosis.
Cancer remains a major public health problem worldwide. It profoundly affects more than 1 million people in the U.S. diagnosed each year, as well as their families and friends. Despite the advance in chemotherapy over the last 50 years, the medical community is still faced with the challenge for treating many types of cancer. Accordingly, there is still a need for a more effective and safe cancer treatment. The present invention addresses this need.